The Last of Us - Alone
by camilaasantanna
Summary: Lauren Demetri lives alone in the post apocalypse world of The Last of Us. As she finds two boys and starts bonding with them, she remembers her past life and lives new adventures. The whole book is written as her diary.
1. Chapter 1

They once told me everything was gonna be okay. They were lying. My name is Lauren. I'm 24 and I see the world now. Chaos. Human race is almost extinct. A fungus is responsible for the brief "end of the world'. Some say Mother Nature, God or whatever just hated us. I think the old ones are the responsible. I saw many newspapers telling about a polluted world. This is your fault. The pollution mutated the fungus.

So now we are here, fighting not only against the infected that desires human flesh and a warm body to procreate, but also against other humans. Hunters and Fireflies. Hunters are a sort of thieves, they don't stay for long in the same spots, they usually go into some cities, build traps and wait for they're prays. Fireflies are a rebel group that fight against the "Government", by government I mean a pack of militaries that obey someone that I don't have any fuck idea who he, or she, is.

Anyway, I'm gonna write a diary of my live. Maybe one day someone will read this and see that even in the worst time there is hope. I believe in it and hope has been keeping me alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Today I woke up earlier than normal. For the first time in many days the Sun came out. I managed to track a deer. I eat a good portion of food (I needed that, by the way the meet was delicious) and storage the rest in the old house 35. I'm living there for the moment. Sooner or later I will have to leave. I will miss the mattress from the fourth bedroom in this house. I haven't slept in a bed like that for years. Gonna walk around the perimeter to check if there is some sign of Infected or tourists. My bullets are low, but I still have my bow and arrows.

The perimeter was okay. I went all the way down to the river and filled my bottles with water. I stayed there for a while, watching the sunset. I know it's dangerous, but for a moment I felt happy. I remembered one day, when my brother was still alive. And told me about the world that he lived for a while. Told stories about heroes. I miss him a lot. I didn't actually met my parents. Marcel took care of me, until he couldn't anymore. Returning to the main topic, I didn't saw the world before it's "end". I will use quotation marks every time I refer to the "End of World" because I don't think this is the end. It's a terrible world indeed but not the end. At least today I realised it. There is still hope. That sunset, was so beautiful, so different from the rest of the aspect of the rest. But the sun is my reality, it is real. So if the sunset is still magnificent, even with all the chaos, I bet the world have a chance of restoring to it's glory days.


	3. Chapter 3

The perimeter was okay. I went all the way down to the river and filled my bottles with water. I stayed there for a while, watching the sunset. I know it's dangerous, but for a moment I felt happy. I remembered one day, when my brother was still alive. And told me about the world that he lived for a while. Told stories about heroes. I miss him a lot. I didn't actually met my parents. Marcel took care of me, until he couldn't anymore. Returning to the main topic, I didn't saw the world before it's "end". I will use quotation marks every time I refer to the "End of World" because I don't think this is the end. It's a terrible world indeed but not the end. At least today I realised it. There is still hope. That sunset, was so beautiful, so different from the rest of the aspect of the rest. But the sun is my reality, it is real. So if the sunset is still magnificent, even with all the chaos, I bet the world have a chance of restoring to it's glory days.


	4. Chapter 4

Woke up early again. The sun was shining, but the weather is getting colder. I luckily found some clothes during the morning hunting. I got a flannel jacket (checkered all in yellow, brown and white), a new pair of fitted jeans, a wool pantyhose, socks and a pair of Converse All Star. I didn't want to throw away my old pair of shoes, 'cuz my brother gave it to me, but it has holes and it's too old. I had it for 10 years. I deserve some "new" (they are old actually but better than mine) clothes.

I also captured a big game today. A bird that I don't know the name, but it's flesh is very tasty. It's almost two o'clock now. I have a watch. It was a gift that my father left to me. My brother told me how to keep it alive. I'm actually very good in fixing. Last month I succeeded in turning a TV on, using a steel wool (yes I have a steel wool and carry it with me) and a piece of copper wire.

My guns were modified by me. I have a hand gun, Desert Eagle with a fine silencer a Hunting Rifle also with a scope and my bow and arrow. I made some special arrows to shot through bulletproof armour. Others have poison on the tip. They can be very handy.

It was a good day today. I don't know why but a have a feeling about tomorrow. Maybe I will get a new pair of gloves or a beanie. Hope so. For now I will play with the guitar. I know it's too heavy to carry it around but I'm used to. And music relax me.


End file.
